Les expressions, Ginpachi Sensei!
by The Eternal Diva
Summary: ... OU les expressions de tous les jours revisitées façon Gintama! idée originale conçue avec l'aide d'Olarin ;) (la couverture est de lui )
**Les expressions, Ginpachi Sensei !**

* * *

 **salut à tous ! Voici une nouvelle histoire, ou plutôt, un recueil d'expressions revues façon Gintama ! Cette idée m'est venue après une discussion agitée avec Olarin, qui es également un cosplayeur de génie dans son rôle de Kamui;) Ce sera donc sans surprise que cette première expression est contée avec Kamui, et Abuto !:)**

 **Si vous avez des idées d'expressions à revoir, postez les dans les reviens !:)**

 **Bonne lecture, en attendant l'update sur les autres histoires qui arrive dans quelques jours ;)**

* * *

 **01 – ça passe ou ça casse**

Si Abuto n'avait pas été levé depuis plus de deux heures ce jour-là, il aurait probablement été réveillé en sursaut par un immense bruit, comme un choc, sur la coque du vaisseau. Levant la tête un instant de sa paperasse, il pensa qu'il allait encore devoir casser quelques bras pour empêcher quelques abrutis de l'équipage de recommencer à tout démolir en se battant.

Il se focalisa à nouveau sur les rapports qu'il terminaient, quand un grand coup se fit à nouveau entendre. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Soit quelqu'un tapait à la porte avec insistance, soit quelqu'un voulait défoncer la porte. Dans les deux cas, ça l'emmerdait. Il n'aurait pas pu rester tranquille son jour de congé. Noooooon. Il fallait encore qu'un casse couille vienne foutre le bordel. Puis il eut alors un pressentiment.

Kamui était parti en ville ce matin, non ? Il avait dû encore ramener des ennuis dans son sillage, non ? Il allait encore ruiner la journée d'Abuto, non ?

Exaspéré, Abuto tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur son travail. Et comme pour répondre à son manque de volonté, plusieurs coups répétés se firent de nouveau entendre.

-C'EST PAS FINI CE BORDEL ?! Hurla-t-il, à personne en particulier.

Soudain, le mur en face de lui vola en éclats, tout en projetant dans la pièce une violente bourrasque de vent accompagnée de débris en tout genres. La plupart des papiers d'Abuto furent éparpillés aux quatre vents, littéralement, laissant un vice-capitaine au regard hagard fixer la toute nouvelle ouverture dans le mur. Ouverture qui devait continuer jusqu'à l'extérieur du vaisseau, au vu des odeurs qui lui parvenaient. Bon sang, leur budget réparations allait exploser ce mois, et il savait déjà à cause de qui.

Car au milieu de l'ouverture se tenait le capitaine, Kamui. Et il avait visiblement un immense truc dans son dos.

Abuto fit alors la seule chose encore possible pour lui : il mit sa tête dans sa main, et jura intérieurement qu'il allait très certainement mourir jeune (si tant est qu'il soit encore dans la fleur de l'âge) à cause de son abruti de supérieur. Facepalm Abuto edition.

-Oh, Abuto. Ma chambre est bien par là ? Demanda Kamui, un regard innocent braqué sur son subordonné.

Et il pointait du doigt le mur derrière Abuto, justement.

Abuto n'enleva pas sa tête de sa main. Il écarta juste assez ses doigts pour regarder le visage de l'immense abruti qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui.

-Capitaine... Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Non pas que je me soucie de vous ou de l'état du vaisseau un brin... MAIS VOUS VENEZ D'EXPLOSER LA MOITIE DE LA COQUE !

-Mah, Ne t'énerves pas Abuto, sourit Kamui. Tu feras faire les réparations comme d'habitude.

-Habitude mon cul ! C'est la quatrième fois en deux mois ! Vous vous rendez compte que ce vaisseau est devenu un vrai gruyère ?!

-Abuto, la ferme ! Sourit Kamui. De toute façon, c'est ta faute. La porte de la soute n'était pas assez grande pour que je puisse passer.

-Passer ? Parce que vous avez vraiment pensé que ce gros truc-

-Une chambre froide. A moi, je précise. Sourit maladivement Kamui.

-Que cette chambre froide... Allait vraiment rentrer jusqu'au cœur du vaisseau ?!

Kamui prit alors un air tellement innocent qu'on aurait pensé à un revirement scénaristique digne de la fin de Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei.

-Mais... ça passe ou je casse. Dit Kamui avec un visage angélique.

-On dit ça passe ou ça casse ! Mais c'est pas la question ! Ce truc passera jamais dans les couloirs du vaisseau ! Cria Abuto, manifestement pas d'accord du tout.

-Ce vaisseau est mal conçu, c'est pas ma faute, mais la tienne. Alors je vais amener cette chambre froide jusqu'à ma chambre, et le vaisseau a intérêt à être mis aux nouvelles normes quand j'aurai fini de manger. Sourit sadiquement le jeune Yato.

-Quelles normes ? Anti Abruti ? Ça risque d'être impossible ! Railla Abuto.

-Non, pro-chambre froide. Et si tu mets la norme anti abruti, je te jure que je te chercherai, je te trouvera, et je t'enverrai dans les moteurs du vaisseau, après t'avoir arraché la peau du cul.

Sur ces mots, Kamui se dirigea vers Abuto, qui eut la présence d'esprit de s'écarter, lui et son bureau, avant que son supérieur ne défonce le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Il entendit encore plusieurs autres parois de métal crier sous la torsion, et les pas affolés de l'équipage s'échappant par là où il pouvait, avant que le silence ne retombe.

Abuto regarda une des feuilles au sol, blasé. Ils étaient pour une fois dans le vert, mais avec l'autre abruti, le découvert allait revenir au galop. Ah, lui qui pensait pouvoir aller au bar ce mois-ci... Ils étaient décidément les pirates les plus pauvres de l'univers...

* * *

 **Fin:)**

 **a suivre, une autre expression qu'Olarin a trouvé^^**

 **en espérant que ça vous ait plu:) et encore merci à tous pour votre soutien sur toutes mes histoires:)**


End file.
